Power Rangers Flesh Fest
by darkdragon54
Summary: The power rangers encounter the Creeper as they head cross country, This story is part of my Major Update that will be happening today
1. the dead house

Jeepers Creepers

a power ranger flesh fest

Disclaimer: i do not own power rangers or Jepers creepers but i like using them in my stories plz enjoy,

Basic summary: Tommy,Kimberly,Rocky,Adam,Billy,and Aisha decide to go on a little trip through the country but they get a little more then they bargained for when the Creeper makes an extremely unwanted appearance.

Chapter one

hey guys we'd better get going! (Tommy)

Tommy calm down please were going to be ready in a few minutes just be patient a little longer(Kim)

so Tommy and Kim waited a little bit longer and not long after the others showed up, with there bags in the trunk and the guys in the car they puled out and started the long senic drive down to Kims parents place down in kansas.

hey Tommy you said anything to Kim yet about that boy that went missing yesterday, they just found his bike this morning, i can't believe someone would just up and abduct a little kis like that (Rocky)

Hey you guys think you could be any louder (Aisha)

sorry Aisha (Adam)

they all kept driving and every once in a while stopping to switch drivers

4hrs ltr...

they just pulled into Kims parents driveway when Kim noticed that something wasnt right.

Guys the front door is open,MOM! (Kim)

kim hollered but all she heared was silence...

Kim wait here,Rocky,Adam, come with me (Tommy) 

Tommy Adam and Rocky ran inside only to find something they hoped they wouldn't, in the midst of the living room lay a blood soaked body and bloody footprints all over the place, and as tehy walked up stairs they heard what sounded like someone struggling with something, so they ran to see what it was.

Hello (Rocky)

they saw that it looked like a man trying to stop what looked like a man with white hair and what appeared to be wings on his back, tommy was the first to speak.

Guys ready...! (Tommy) 

Yeah(Adam,and Rocky)

It's morphin time...!(Tommy)

White Ranger Power! (Tommy) 

Black Ranger Power! (Adam)

Red Ranger Power! (Rocky)

the red,black, and white rangers were standing in the place of teh three ordinary teens, tehy charged in tommy grabbed the winged man adn pressed him up against the wall only to be staring directly into the eyes of one of histories most feared creatures, Tommy stared into the face of the creeper, the most evil of demons that tommy had done his research on.

Guys we have a problem call the others, NOW! (Tommy)

chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. trishes save

chapter 2

beep beep beep beep Billies communicator went off and he answered it.

Hey guys is everything okay? (Billy)

We need help HURRY! (Rocky)

Whats wrong Billy? (Kim)

we have a big problem, lets go the others need us now! (Billy)

Kimberly Billy and Aisha ran into the house to find tommy unconsious on the floor and then they saw Rocky fly through the air and landed on the couch then Adam and the creeper showed up they were grabbing eachother by the throats holding them there.

It's Morphin Time (Kim)

Blue ranger Power! (Billy)

Yellow Ranger Power! (Aisha)

Pink Ranger Power! (Kim) 

and three rangers were standing in there place they charged forward and grabbed onto the creature it let go of Adam and grabbed Billy, but as it grabbed Billy Kim and Aisha grabbed the creeper it then flung Billy into a wall, and flung Kim and Aisha to the floor it then ran towards the door but just as it was getting to the door a loud gunshot was heard. the creeper flew to the floor writhing in pain.

That'll teach you to ever mess with my Family you ugly son of a bitch! (Unknown)

as the creeper lay on the floor wriggling around a young woman walked in carrtying a shotgun and wearing full swat team armor

she walked over to wear the Creeper was wriggling around.

I'll fucking kill you mother fucker! (Woman)

the woman then cocked her gun again and aimed at the Creeper but just as she was about to fire her weapon and kill the beast Tommy grabbed her and made her drop the gun.

You can't kill it (Tommy) 

as Tommy and the woman struggled with the gun the Creeper sprang to its feet and leapt out the window just as the woman pushed tommy away and grabbed the gun she ran to window but all she saw was the Creeper flying away.

I hate you all (woman)

she was yelling at the teens who had been power rangers a few minutes ago.

Whoa whoa whoa, why are you trying to kill that thing (Tommy)

Why should i tell you (woman)

because we can help you (Tommy)

well since you put it that way i may just tell you if you tell me your secret! (woman)

what secret! (Rocky)

Don't fucking play dumb with me i know your the infamous Power Rangers that protect Angel grove from evil and all that bull! (woman)

Your right we are the Power rangers (Tommy)

HA i knew it i was totally right! (Woman)

Now it's your turn! (Tommy)

fine my name is Patricia Jenner and i have been hunting that thing since it killed my brother Derry a few days ago i want revenge against it for tearing my family apart.

Well come with us we'll stop it together (Billy)

Okay and thankyou so much (Patricia)

and so the rangers and patricia jenner left to hunt the Creeper down. Patricia suggested they go to the abandoned warehouse to check for it. So once again the power rangers were needed to stop an evil so ancient that the great sages couldn't even begin to guess how old it is.

Chapter 3 coming soon...


	3. the church prt one

flesh fest prt 3

Disclaimer: i do not own power rangers or any of the characters that appear in this story

Me:this is gonna be a good chapter i think

Tommy: yeah but what about us what do we do about that thing

Me: i dont know yet but if u keep bugging me u might end up getting killed off

Rocky: hey come on be nice man he didnt mean it

Me: i guess your right i'm sorry tommy

Tommy; it's okay lets keep the story going so people dont get bored

Me: right on with chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

trishs Story

So why exactly were u trying to kill that thing (Rocky)

Well if you must know it killed my brother derry (Trish)

Why did it kill your brother (Tommy)

The same way it killed Kims parents (Trish)

But what we need to know is why did it kill them (Adam)

Okay, every 23 years for 23 days it gets to eat (Trish)

eat what (Billy)

You it comes here to eat us were its buffet of choice it chooses us by our fear and then singles us out then when the time is right it will kill us (Trish)

as Trish told the story of what happened to her and her brother Derry 3 days ago Tommy noticed something moving on the side of the road well not on the side of the road they were passing what appeared to be an old church and it looked like there was a man standing there. tommy pulled in to see what was wrong.

Hey what are you Tommy (Kim)

That man looks like he could use some help (Tommy)

ummmmm Tommy thats not a man its HIM (Trish) 

Oh great we get another crack at him ready guys, Trish stay here (Tommy)

the rangers hopped out of the car and raced forward ready to battle with the creeper once again.

Ready Guys (Tommy)

YEAH (Kim,Billy,Adam,Aisha,Rocky)

It's Morphin Time! (Tommy)

a flash of lightning hit the rangers and they morphed.

White Ranger Power! (Tommy)

Black Ranger Power! (Adam)

Pink Ranger Power! (Kim)

Blue Ranger Power! (Billy)

Yellow Ranger Power! (Aisha)

Red Ranger Power! (Rocky)

the smoke cleared and the six teeens were standing there ready to do battle with the creeper, the Creeper charged forward attacking the rangers full force, he knocked Aisha and Billy aside and then attacke Rocky, Rocky wasnt quick enough and felt a claw rip through his suit it hurt as he felt a warm liquid running down his arm.

Guys hes really strong i dont think i'll be able to keep going! (Rocky)

Hang in there Rock (Tommy)

Tommy was next to charge in he had drawn his trusty Saba who helped him a great deal tommy swung the blade connecting with the Creeper it drew some blood as Tommies blade was soaked in it the Creeper then turned and charged at Adam and Kim who dodged every blind rageful attack he through at them, but he did connect with something he connected with the end of trishs shot gun she had left the safety of the car and as the others watched she had the Creeper at gun point and just as she cocked the gun the Creepers wings extended from its body and it took flight, the gust of wind sending every one falling to the ground. the rangers powered down just as Trish let loose a wave of bullets unfortunately missing every single shot.

The 7 Teens watched as the Creeper flew away it did however turn around once just so it could get in a loud roar then it turned and flew towards the horizon.

well now that hes gone we should see whats down there! (Rocky)

Rocky hows your arm is it ok? (Billy)

Yeah i'm fine man its nothing (Rocky)

and so the rangers began looking for a way into the old church.

Will the rangers defeat the Creeper and avenge Kims parents and Trishs Parents, in order to find out keep reading

end of chapter 3...

Chapter 4 coming soon...


	4. The Church Prt 2

Power Rangers

Flesh fest

chapter 4

the church part 2

Me: as i said before i donot own power rangers or the Creeper

Tommy: Whats in the church

Me: Just wait and you'll find out okay

Tommy:Okay fine then lets go then

Me: Allright heres chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In our last chapter the rangers had there second encounter with the creeper which led them to the church what will the rangers find inside just read to find out.

"Hey Guys i say we go inside the place you know just to check it out" Tommy was looking at teh group as he said it, he then walked over to the door and slashed the door open with saba and the rangers and Trisha went inside.

"Hey guys this is pretty danky aint it" Rocky said to them as they had there visor lights on and they walked down the stairs into the basement of the church.

The 6 rangers and Trish made it into the basement adn saw somethign they never actually thought theyd see in there lives"oh my god this is terrible how could anyone do this kind of thing" Kim said as they stared upon a huge cave like area that had the entire walls the roof of the cave was covered in bodies that were stitched together like a huge blanket.

"Oh wow so this is what Derry saw when he fell down here" Trish said as she looked around then she saw something that scared her beyond comprehension she got up closer to the wall and saw Derry's body freshly placed there he was as if he ahd been petrified but he was definitely dead"oh my god Derry uhehugh..." she started crying and fell to her knees.

As the rangers comforted her they heard something coming rolling down the chute it was something wrapped in a sheet with rope around it and blood stains on it. Tommy and Adam went over to see waht it was they were still morphed so that wasnt a problem but they looked at the thing Tommy un wrapped it and there was a girl inside it she was still alive but her feet were gone ands her hands were gone as well as her liver and small intestines"oh my god miss are you okay" Adam knelt tcloser to ehr adn she said"Pl...please run hes g...g...going to kill you if he finds you down here" the woman then stopped breathing as there was a huge puddle of blood around them her spine had ben take as well.

"Tommy plz can we go now im scared" Kim was scared as she looked at Tommy she had taken her helmet off and so had the others Tommy took his off too and said to Kim"its okay Kim well be fine remember were the power rangers and we never give up" Tommy hugged her adn then kissed her as he looked up the chute he saw the man staring at them his eyes piercing Tommys very soul, the creature then ran around it got in its truck and drove off while the rangers ran up the stairs and out of the church, but right as they got out the creature knocked the wall out with his truck causing some of the building to collapse trapping Trisha Rocky Adam and Aisha tehn he started fire to the building. Tommy leapt back and said to them.

"GUYS GET BACK INT EH BASEMENT NOW" Tommy then raised his hadnsa bove his head and called out"I need shogun zord power NOW" Tommy then leapt inside his shogun zord and he called out"white shogun zord power up" Tommy then smashed his fist through the roof of the Church knocking bodies everywhere he then opened the palm of the Shogun zord and Trish Rocky Adam and Aisha got on it adn Tommy withdrew the hand he then set them down ont eh ground nad leapt out of his Zord sending it away"Guys are you okay" Tommy said to them as he pwoered downa nd so dide the other rangers they then got back in there car and Rocky said.

"we have to go after it" They all agreed with a nod and drove off onto the highway they didnt know where they were going but they were going to fins this thing and kill it.

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 coming soon...


	5. Loss of a friend part one

Power rangers Flesh Fest

Chapter 5

Loss of a friend

Part one.

Note: This chapter will probably be the shortest one of them all, or not

--

Previously The Gang had encountered the Creeper again at a Church on the side of the road as they managed to get out thanks to Tommies quick thinking they once again race off to find the creeper, will the Rangers succeed in destroying the Creeper or will they fail like all the others. to find out keep reading.

"Hey Tommy where are we going" Kim asked as Tommy drove downt he highway they were all anxious to find the creeper and destroy him once and for all.

"I Have no idea but we can't let the Creeper get to far ahead of us" Tommy said without looking back at the road.

"Hey Tommy i can easily tell you where he's at, you see i put a tracker on him when i last shot him" Tricia said as she sat in the back seat looking at her tracker, it showed the creeper was only about 25 miles ahead of them. Tommy gunned the Gas and they sped off.

"Hey Guys wouldn't it be easier to chase him on our Shark Cycles" Rocky asked whil getting a quick look down Trciia's shirt at her pretty breasts.

"Yeah i say lets do it" Adam said from the back as well.

Tommy slammed on the brakes and they all got out They morphed and called there Cycles Rocky had Tricia ride with him as they sped off alot faster then the Car after about 20 minutes they looked off at a farmhouse that looked alot like Kim's parents hosue when they had found that SO They Sped towards it hopped off and Tommy Billy and ADam ran inside to find the Creeper munching away happily on the farmhand's daughter. The Creeper looked at them and threw the farmhand's daughter on the he then ran at them Slashing Rockie's chest causing him to fall to the ground Tommy kicked the Creeper in the chest and Adam socked him in the face Causing him to stumble back Tommy drew Saba sna sliced off one of teh creepers arms the creeper roared in pain before grabbing Tommy and throwinghim across the room striahg tthrough a window and out onto the grass The Creeper then grabbed Adam by the neck and ran outside Extending it wings it flew off with Adam being held by the throat. as Tricia, Kim, Aishia, and Billy ran out to see what had happened they saw Adam being carried away by the creeper.

End of part one.


End file.
